clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
=Good characters= Soakerpingu , Hubert U. Pengumin, Maroon, Quackerpingu |enemies = QuaXerpingu, Darth Walrius, Herbert, Norbert |weapon = idk |x = }} Trivia *His username in CP is Soakerpingu. Hubert U. Pengumin ,, Quackerpingu, Maroon, Soakerpingu |enemies = QuaXerpingu, HuXert X. PenXumin, Darth Walrius, Herbert, Norbert |weapon = idk |x = HuXert X. PenXumin }} Hubert U.Pengunin is an good human (used to be evil). He moved to Antarctica along with 5 more humans in 2014. Back then, he was evil. However, he turned good in 2015. Background Like said before, he came to Antarctica along with 5 more humans in 2014. They did much evil things then, like hacking, trying to steal a nuke, blowing up one of Gary's computers, etc. However, he turned good in 2015. Biography He was born somewhere in the continents inhabited by humans. It is unknown, which year he was born on. Some time before coming to Antarctica, he ordered two battleships from a shipyard. After getting them, he moved to Antarctica. He came to Antarctica with the battleships 2014, and first landed on Moon Island. He immediately started doing evil things. He did a lot of them. Here's a list: *Hacking *Trying to steal a nuke *Blowing up one of Gary's computers *Stealing Herbert's seaweed pizza (well, at least Herbert thinks that it was evil) *Add more! Involvement He was reported to have his own pirate crew as, all of whom sailed on his two battleships. The crew were members were the 5 humans who came to Antarctica with him. However, they weren't very good at piracy, as there were only 6 of them. All of them turned good in 2015. Trivia *He came to Antarctica before the "humans are forbidden" law was removed. *Nobody knows what his middle name is. *He has a X-Antibody called HuXert X. PenXumin. Quack Trivia *His username in CP is Agent Quack. Quacker Trivia *His username in CP is PSA Quacker. Black Duck ,, Hubert U. Pengumin, Maroon, Soakerpingu, Leekduck, Fat Duck |enemies = |weapon = Battleship |x = }} Black Duck is a duck who is the president of Duck Island. Background Involvement Trivia Fat Duck ,, Hubert U. Pengumin, Maroon, Soakerpingu, Leekduck, Black Duck |enemies = |weapon = Battleship |x = }} 1penguin437 Trivia *His username in CP is 1penguin437. Crabherbert Trivia *His username in CP is Crabherbert. Dog4woof2 Trivia *His username in CP is Dog4woof2. Weevil20000 Trivia *His username in CP is Weevil20000. CROWcrow Trivia *His username in CP is CROWcrow. Agent 778 Trivia *His username in CP is Agent778. *His real name is unknown. =Evil characters= QuaXerpingu |health = Good. (We wish it was bad.) |title = EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |gender = Male |race = High PenXuin |level = unxnown |status = unxnown |location = unxnown |death = Not yet (do x antibodies even die?) |occupation = Sith lord |feathers = Antarctic Black |friends = IDK. Anyway, they are EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |enemies = Quackerpingu, YOU!!!1!!1!!1!!1!!11!!1oneoneone |weapon = XeyXaXeX, etc. }} QuaXerpingu is Quackerpingu`s original X-Antibody. He is EVIL. Quackerpingu's "unofficial" X-Antibodies All of Quackerpingu's X-Antibodies (except QuaXerpingu) were created when QuaXerpingu tried to make clones of himself, really ending up making 4 different X-Antibodies of Quackerpingu, instead of completely identical QuaXerpingus like he wanted. Background QuaXerpingu is Quackerpingu's original X-Antibody. However, there are 4 others who were created when QuaXerpingu tried to make clones of himself using a stolen cloning machine. Still, they aren't fully identical like clones should be, because the machine was broken and divided QuaXerpingu's DNA into Quackerpingu's DNA and X-Virus, made 4 copies of both, merged every one of the 4 Quackerpingu's DNAs with one of the 4 X-Viruses and then stopped working. When QuaXerpingu went out of the machine and tried to fix it and removed the AC 3000 (also stolen) which had to cool down the machine, then the machine sneezed out 4 blobs of goo through the hole left in the AC 3000's place (because the machine's ventilation had accidentally sucked the blobs of goo, which got stuck in the filter which kept things which accidentally get sucked into the ventilation pipes from breaking the AC 3000) which immediately turned into QuackerpinXu, PinguquackerX, Quackerpingu X and QuackerpinguX. Because they aren't fully identical to QuaXerpingu, he didn't tell them to hail him and he didn't notice when they sneaked away from his secret lab wit his secret plans of destroying the EQF, and because they started to fight over who will get to read them first, they ended up tearing the plans to small pieces, so QuaXerpingu was unable to destroy the EQF. HuXert X. PenXumin Shadow WalruX Darth Walrius Darth Brain Lava Operator The Jedi Remover NEVER to be confused with Inquisitor, who isn't a parody of The Inquisitor‎ from Star Wars. Nuke General Tux Krylo Ben Captain Plasma Big White Duck QuaXer |health = Good. (We wish it was bad.) |title = EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |gender = Male |race = High PenXuin |level = unxnown |status = unxnown |location = unxnown |death = Not yet (do x antibodies even die?) |occupation = unxnown |feathers = The opposite of Lime Green |friends = IDK. Anyway, they are EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |enemies = Quacker, YOU!!!1!!1!!1!!1!!11!!1oneoneone |weapon = }} QuaX |health = Good. (We wish it was bad.) |title = EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |gender = Male |race = High PenXuin |level = unxnown |status = unxnown |location = unxnown |death = Not yet (do x antibodies even die?) |occupation = unxnown |feathers = The opposite of Aqua |friends = IDK. Anyway, they are EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! |enemies = Quack, YOU!!!1!!1!!1!!1!!11!!1oneoneone |weapon = }} Category:Penguins Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Good Guys Category:Villains Category:Duck Island Category:R63-Creatures